Deaths Hand
by Lonesome Butterfly
Summary: An assassin under the guidance of Hanzo Hattori is fighting for what he feels to be right, a united Japan but when the truth of his family's death leaks out to him will he finally let his life change his loyalties? RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

The air smells of death and blood as I swiftly charge at my target and decapitate him pausing only to take his head, my black ninja robes are covered in blood but I have grown accustom to this and pay it no mind…I am Shishanote (deaths hand)

_1 day earlier_

"Master Hattori, you wished to see me" I say as I bow before my master Hanzo Hattori "yes my apprentice, I need you to find and…eliminate Nagamasa Azai" I say nothing but only nod at his order and teleport away, onto the awaiting battlefield gripping my Katana and stealthily moving into the night…

_1 day later_

I return to Ieyasu Tokugawa's camp and am greeted by Ieyasu himself as I study the man who I had yet to meet in person, his armor, his weak points, even his weapon…all important things an assassin should know even of his allies but I push the thought out of my head for now "so you are Hanzo's apprentice…I am glad to make your acquaintance" he says to me and then rides off towards his bodyguard Tadakatsu Honda.

Ok short first chapter I know so I'll put in some facts about Shishanote

Hair: brown

Eyes: blue

Loyalties: Tokugawa-Oda alliance and Hanzo Hattori

Family & Friends: Hanzo Hattori (adopted Father), Akina (wife, will be added later), Magoichi Saika (good friend)


	2. Chapter 2

Forget what I said last chapter Akina won't be his wife, Ina will be his lover just thought I'd let you all know.

It has been two months since the battle of Anegawa. I stand outside my lord's Daughter's room when I meet her father passing by "oh good Shishanote, I need you to tell Ina to come see me in two hours" he says rushing off. I knock on Ina's door "come in" she says, I walk in and see her changing so I look away "Shishanote…" she says lightly as she walks up to me, moving my face to look at her "what did my father say" I look her in the eye "he wishes to see you in two hours" I say, she just nods but as I turn to leave she pulls down my mask and kisses me, surprised at first I try to pull back but realize that there is no point in resisting and that we both want this so I deepen it and lead her to the bed, Ina looks at me, her flawless skin rubbing against my armor as she tries to remove it, when she finally does she pushes me down and gets on top of me, running her hands through my hair until I thrust into her forcing her to grab the sheets "Shi-" she gasps as I quicken my thrusts, Ina screams my name as she scratches her hands down my back as blood runs down from the wounds "Ina" I whisper to her seductively as I feel her tighten around me bringing us both to climax.

_2 hour later_

Ina awakens on my chest and looks up at me "thank…you, Shishanote" she says as I kiss her forehead, she then gets up and gets dressed "my father awaits, I will be back soon" she says as she exits and I allow sleep to overtake me.

So Ina makes a move on her loyal bodyguard…what will this lead to…keep reading to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

_2 months later_

I am in a duel on a ship with my father's longtime enemy a a battle rages around us when the man, Kotaro Fuma gets the upper hand on me, almost killing me but I am saved when a man with two blades distracts Kotaro giving me time to get up and fight.

The duel lasts for a grueling 2 hours until Kotaro teleports away, I walk up to the man "and you are…" I ask "Miyamoto Musashi at your service" he replies "who is your master he asks "Lord Tokugawa" is all I say in reply…just then the ship my father is on is destroyed killing everyone including my father.

_3 days later_

It has been three days since my father's death and meeting with Miyamoto and through everyone's attempt to help me only Ina truly any affect…"Shishanote please you must come to council my father wishes to talk to you as well" Ina says to me as she holds me "I know but I've lost to much, my birth parents, my adopted mother, and my adopted father…you are my last hope" Shishanote says as he kisses Ina…please my love, let us go see my father" Ina says as she helps him up and they leave.

The two arrive in the courtyard to find Ieyasu looking at Shishanote with armed guards at his side "if you don't already know I am the one who killed your parents then you aren't as smart as you look…KILL THE AS-"his sentence cut off by Ina who fires an arrow into his shoulder and Miyamoto who kills the guards…"let's go" I yell to him as we all run to the closest gate out of the city.

Crappy chapter I know but I ran out of ideas so tell me what YOU think in a review, Thnx.


	4. The Saika

Shishanote, Ina, and Musashi had been wandering through the forests for five days looking for a new home.

"Ok, i vote we stop to rest for a bit" Shishanote sas looking to his companions who nod in agreement and sit under the shade of a large tree as the summer sun beat down on them.

Suddenly Shishanote stood when he heard a rustle in the bushes, slowly moving towards the bush and moving to unsheathe his blade before a thunderous boom came from a rifle sticking out of the bush.

"D-dammit" Shishanote gasped, looking down at the wound that had left a hole right above his heart causing him to fall to the ground.

Ina ran to his side and looked at the wound, not a fatal wound but he would be in trouble if it wasnt treated soon.

A single rifleman walked out from the bush with his rifle aimed at them, his hands were shaking out of fear "W-who are you" he aske moving even closer.

"...Drop the rifle" Musashi says as he comes out from the bush and places the tip of one of his swords at the scared mans back.

The man immediatly placed his rifle on the ground and stood up, raising his hands slightly to show he was no longer a threat.

Shishanote had now passed out and was losing blood fast, obviously needing help.

Miyamoto turned his head a little to notice another rifleman moving towards the. His skin was slightly tanned and his face showed signs of a slight beard, "Who are you" Musashi asked calmly.

"The names Magoichi Saika, dont worry im not your enemy" he says as he is joined by a few villiagers who move to help Shishanote, Ina was hesitant to let them get close at first but realized that he needed help when his skin started to turn pale.

"Let's get him some help, we have a villiage close to here we can take him there." Magoichi says as he motions for Musashi and the scared guard to follow him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Shishanote was still asleep as the sun rose and Ina walked in the single room hut.

"Good morning" she whispered to him before kissing his forehead but noticing his body was shivering, she pulled the blanket over his body and closed the open window above his bed before leaving.

* * *

><p>"So what brings you to our villiage"a guard asked Musashi as he trained.<p>

"The lord Tokugawa had betrayed Shishanote and almost had him killed but Ina and I were able to get him out of the city" Musashi replied as he sent a final slash into the training dummy.

"Hey Musashi, come here" Magoichi's voice was carried through the air causing Musashi to look at him

"whats going on" Musashi asks.

"Another one of Ieyasu's enemies had heard of you and Shishanote...he's here to help, his name's Mitsunari Ishida" Magoichi says.

Shishanote finally woke up two days later and he slowly exted the hut, greeted by his friends before Mitsunari walked up to him and bowed "come my friend...we have many things to talk about"

* * *

><p>Shishnote, Mitsunari, Yukimura, Kenetsugu, and a few other senior officers all sat around a table, discussing what their next move would be.<p>

"We will gather a few more forces to join our cause and then we attack Ieyasu" Shishanote's voice bellowed over everyone else who soon nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>That night as Shishanote was lying in bed, Ina curled up next to him, and the moonlight shining dimly through the window, Shishanote<p>

* * *

><p>closed his eyes "we are rebels...and we will win" he whispered to himself before falling asleep.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:well i figured i'd update this tonight cause im bored, enjoy. oh and look out for another update to this fic later, im thinking of updating it twice.

Shishanote awoke the next morning to see Ina standing, already dressed and looking at him "good morning" she whispered to him before kissing him.

"Good morning he said as he stood and put on his armor "we have to go meet with the others, this ends today"

Ina nodded, giving him his sword and following him out of the hut.

Mitsunari, Musashi, Magoichi, Ina, and Shishanote stood in the large hut with their weapons, "Mitsunari, you and Ina are to stay here and guard the village, Magoichi, your riflemen are going to ambush the enemy, and finall, Miyamoto, you're with me"

"Yes" each of them said in unison, bowing to their leader before a scout ran in "my lord, the enemy are on their way" he said panting. "Then it's time...this ends today"

* * *

><p>The horrors of battle could be seen all over the field. Hundreds of bodies lied on the ground either gasping for air or a corpse. The horses began to whinny as they ran down soldiers like piles of dry leaves. Swords and spears rang out with metallic rings as they brought death down upon their enemies and their blood up into the air. Violent slashing sounds and the cries of death could also be heard from all over.<p>

Shishanote slashed his sword across the necks of three soldiers who collapsed instantly. He jabbed a few different soldiers in the chest before spinning around in a complete circle and sending half a dozen men on their backs with gashes on their chests. He was the bringer of death that day.

This was a massacre, a blood bath. Blood spilled everywhere, still warm. A disgusting mixture of mud, blood and rainwater covered everything. It was as if it was raining blood on them. Insides and limbs with the veins and arteries sticking out of them were scattered about. Dismembered heads rolled at the horse's feet. Arrows scattered about all around them, piercing into whatever crossed their paths even if it was already dead. Screams and orders rang out but it was possible to tell them apart. Often, they were blended. An officer would start ordering something, only to cut off or cut apart

The fight had caused shishanote to move back to the gates of the village where Mitsunari walked out slowly "I-I'm sorry" he whispered before falling, revealing the 4 arrows in his back. "No!" shishanote screamed as he sliced his way through the village only to find that all of his friends including Ina and their son had been captured. "Stand down" Ieyasu's voice rang out. For a minute shishanote stood motionless but finally sheathed his blade, allowing the enemy soldiers to bind him.

* * *

><p>Shishanote stood bound, looking to his friends as Ieyasu ordered each of them to be executed except for Ina, who was released and returened to her father.<p>

"Father...please" Ina pleaded with tears in her eyes causing her father to sigh "...release all of them...except for Shishanote" he said, watching Shishanote as he was carried away.

"I hate you!" Ina screamed and took her son from Ieyasu before storming out of the room to her room.

* * *

><p>AN: Bad chapter in my opinion but i tend to beat myself up over my chapters alot so tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Shishanote was led through the courtyard passing all of his close friends before he looked up and saw Ina holding their son with tears running down her face as he knelt, looking to the executioner as he followed a few guards to the platform.

Ina looked to her father "please" she cried as Ieyasu stood, not faltering.

"Kill him!" he cried out as the executioner unsheathed his blade, no one noticing that Ina had snuck into the courtyard.

"No!" she screamed and ran to Shishanote, hugging him "I wont let you kill him!"

"I-Ina, get back here" ieyasu said, now joining them in the courtyard, stopping only when his daughter grabbed a sword from a guard, "release him"

"I cant, i need to make an example of him" he said still trying to stop her.

Ina looked to her lover "i'm sorry...so sorry" she whispered as she plunged the blade into her stomach and fell into Shishanote's arms "...we will always...be together" she whispered.

By now Shishanote joined Ieyasu as he cried, they both shed tears "I-I'm so sorry" Ieyasu cried as he fell to his knees, looking at his daughter's lifeless body "release him" he ordered the guards who quickly helped shishanote up and returned his weapons.

"Pathetic" a male voice said causing everyone to look around until Kotaro Fuma appeared behind Ieyasu, snapping his neck and kicking Shishanote into a wall.

"you were soft, you were weak" he said as he charged at a dazed Shishanote but was blocked by Miyamoto who had arrived moments before.

Shishanote stood and looked to his friend, "Just like old times" he said and kicked Kotaro into the opposite wall before Miyamoto charged and stabbed kotaro, sticking him to the wall.

"Now...you die" Shishanote stated, digging his fingers into Kotaro's head and chanting a curse before jumping back and watching him scream in pain as his body lit on fire, "that...was for my father" Shishanote whispered as he decapitated Kotaro.

Miyamoto soon ran to his friends side and looked a him.

"I am going to China...please...watch my son, look after him but hide my story and his past from him...I beg this of you" Shishanote said as he turned.

"Y-yes..." Miyamoto said, somewhat surprised and sad that his friend was leaving.

Shishanote then looked to the people "There is a fine line between treason and what is right...do not let the beliefs of one person change your opinion on either of them" he then lept to a nearby roof and disappeared into darkness "farewell"

A/N: shitty chapter, bad ending, blah blah blah, im too bored to care right now so like it or dont like it, it's up to you.


End file.
